Season 1: Popular Girl & Bad Boy
by karenlol
Summary: Austin is the bad boy in the school. Ally is the popular girl in the school. Will these two people merge to a whole new level? Or will their egos take them over? I don't own any of this, including the songs!
1. Chapter 1: Project Auslly

**Popular Girl & Bad Boy**

Ally's POV:

Last night I hung out with my BFFS and got our nails painted. OMG! Cassidy got her hair done at a professional hair salon! Tilly has a blog?! No way! Totes perf!

My brother comes in my room and says, "Allyson, dad wants us to come down for breakfast." I giggled, "In a min!"

I wore a pink top, a skort, some high heels, some make up, and put on a designer purse. I have a tight schedule to uphold, before class I have to put on my other outfit.

I come downstairs and see my little twin sisters, my brothers, and my dad. My dad passes out plates of bacon and eggs for everyone.

I go outside to my convertible and go to school. I arrive at school and manage to go to class earlier.

My locker on the outside is taped, literally TAPED, with 'Will you go out with me?' papers. I go to Ms. DunWich's class and sit next to Dallas. Hm, look at that, a note for me.

I open the taped paper and it read:

**Will you go out with me? **

**Xxx, Thomas Worthington III**

I wrote 'No thank you' and passed the note back to him. Austin Moon went in front of the class and presented his project to the entire class.

Ugh, blondie. I don't know why I was his best friend. I feel worthless.

Austin's POV:

From this point of view, Allyson looks cute. Stop it, Austin! You're supposed to hate her, don't you hate her? No, I don't, she is innocent!

"... And that is why the declaration of independence started." I groaned.

The bell rang and we were starting to head out when Ms. DunWich interrupted, "Wait, sit back down, everyone. I will now give you your partner's name for the arts project,"

"The names are on the board outside the class. Please check for your partner's name." Ms. DunWich had finished. Ms. DunWich was our home room teacher.

I went outside to see the partner I had. I was shocked when I saw my name next to... Allyson. "Hey, DORKSON, we're working together,"

"WHAT?! I thought my partner would be Tilly or something, not you," she said, motioning her delicate hand to me. "I'm not so hot either, Dorkson." I mocked her voice.

"Whatevs, let's just get this over with." Allyson chewed gum all the time. "Mine or yours?" I asked. "Yours." Allyson agreed.

**Time Skip: 4:30 pm**

Ally's POV:

I wore a purple dress and went to Moon's house. Austin's mom answered the door, "Hi Mrs. Moon, is Austin home?"

She nodded and yelled, "Austin!" I came in the house, went upstairs, and saw Austin. He cleans up quite eloquently.

"Hey Als, you ready?" I was ticked off, "On one condition; You can't call me Als. Anyway, I wrote a couple lines for the music," I sat down next to the piano and strummed the keys.

"You're into music?" Austin whispered. I got into the music and sang:

**"Baby, tell me is this good for you? Cause for me it's a dream come true. I think about you boy, day and night. If this is wrong, I don't care if I'm right. Cause I know, one thing's for certain, boy I'm not hurting for inspiration. And I feel, when we're together, it could be forever, and ever, and ever. I wanna be the ocean to your shore, bring you comfort ever more. I wanna be the only one you need, be the oxygen you breathe. Is this good as I think it is? Cause right now I'm so into this. And there's nothing more that I would ever ask for, then to be with you, just to be with you."**

"That was awesome!" I spotted Austin clapping his hands. I was about to leave but Mr. Moon interrupted me.

"Ally, stay for dinner, won't you?" Mr. Moon asked. "I wouldn't want to be a hassle," I whimpered. Mr. Moon shook his head, "Won't be a problem."

I nodded, "Okay then." Austin's little sister, Danielle, told me something interesting, "Miss Ally, Austin likes you. He talks about you ALL the TIME!"

Austin blushed and said, "Oh, you jokester, really pulling the ropes," He whisper-shouted into her ear and pushed her into the kitchen, "Really pulling it!" He gritted his teeth

Austin nervously scratched the back of his head, "So, do you have a FaceBook account?"

I responded, "Yes, who do you think I am without one?" Austin sent me a friend request and he also gave me his phone number.

After dinner, Austin offered me to walk me home. I can't believe him, tricking me into his trap of mud water balloons!

It totally embarrassed me, and the worst part is, he posted it on Facebook! I'm totally avoiding him.


	2. Chapter 2: Late Nights

**Chapter 2**

Austin's POV:

I stayed up all night, watching high school movies. I put on jeans, a white t-shirt, a jacket, some cologne, and Nike shoes.

I turned on my laptop, checked the time, and posted something on Facebook:

Austin says:

Embarrassed a little nerd at my house. :) feeling: isolated.

I shut down my laptop, grabbed an apple, and headed to school. People were gossiping about Ally, my work with Ally was done.

Today was Wednesday, and the time was 9:30 a.m. I had made out with 10 different girls.

I turned in my music project and gave myself all the credit... In my head... I headed upstairs to the lunch room.

But in the hallway, in the room, I heard some singing:

**"The day started ordinary, boys walking by. It was the same old story, too fresh or too shy. I'm not the kind to fall for a guy who plasters a smile. Don't usually swoon but I'm over the moon. And now I'm falling for ya, falling for ya. I know I shouldn't but I, I shouldn't stop myself from falling for ya. Can't hold on any longer, and now I'm falling for you."**

At some point, I found myself in the room, clapping. Ally turned around, shocked, "Moon boy?! How much did you hear?!"

Screw it all, I just wanted to kiss her, right there and then. But I'm the school's bad boy, what would people think?

Allyson rushed out the door, ignoring my spacing out. "Dorkson, wait!" Ally turned around.

"Look up." I motioned upward to a bunch of bucket of yogurt. The bucket of yogurt dropped on her face and her outfit.

I held my phone up to Ally's face, and recorded it. "Listen up, Moon boy, you and I, we're never, NEVER, going to have anything in common!"

"So just, go home, and leave me the HELL alone!" Ally left, in search of her 'BFFs'. Why do I feel so bad?

Allyson is just another ordinary girl, I don't know why I feel bad. Oh well. I went home after school, and I noticed my phone.

113 unread text messages

3 missed calls

12 unread emails

I closed my eyes and drifted to sleep.

Ally's POV:

I hate Austin Moon, I hate my love life, I hate my life! I ran upstairs, into my bedroom, and screamed in my pillow.

Dallas West, Dallas West, Dallas West. That's all I think about, why do I think he'd ever go out with a loser like me?

I'm so gullible, you'd never believe me when I say I'm stupid. I turn on my computer and see a video, mocking me.

I'm popular, why is this happening? I hate my hell-of-a life! I threw my chair out the window, breaking it. I put my other chair on the door knob.

Suddenly, a rock flew up my window. Who was it, I wonder. Please, don't tell me it's Moon boy. I slowly approach the broken window.

"Hey Ally-gator."

A cliffhanger. I hate you! I'll update tomorrow. In meanwhile, tell me who you think it is, in the reviews.


	3. Chapter 3: The Invitation

**Chapter 3**

Cassidy's POV:

I drove to Ally's house at six a.m, and saw that Ally's window was broken. Elliot was there, talking to Ally.

"Hahaha. Ally, you're funny." Elliot laughed in amusement. Ally shows her real personality when she's around Elliot, it's sweet.

I should totes set them up! I love Ally, and Tilly like sisters, I would never hurt them. Except dare them to do something daring.

That's it! I should invite them to a sleepover! I took out my pink bling phone, and texted all the pops and jocks to the sleepover.

Contact: All Contacts

U guys & gals should totes be at my sleepover on Friday! It's going to be totes fantastic!

Send

I sent the text and I heard Ally and Elliot's phone beep. "Hey Als, we should go." Ally smiled, "Sure. Wonder what I should wear?"

My work here was done. I have to go home now, my mom is making bean dip.

Ally's POV:

In the morning, I went to school, dressed in designer. My mom was back from Japan, and I missed her so much, you couldn't even imagine.

It was November 24th, and I had to ride the... Bus, to get to school. Why, there was nerds, of course. But I could get my own seat, thank you.

My dad couldn't care less, he's, let's just say, special, in his own way. Let me tell you a bit about myself. I love the Harry Potter series, just okay.

I'm a little music maniac, myself. I loathe the scratching sound, like, you know how you accidentally scratch the desk or paper or wall? Yeah, you get me.

Let's just say, someone named Peter Hawkingberry, got his part of the bargain. Ya don't mess with the Dawson, got it? Finally, we get off the bus.

I go to class, no question there. There's a test?! I didn't even study!

Austin's POV:

I didn't study, little did I know, there was a test. I was all hyped up for Cassidy's party. Let me tell you who I have a crush on, Ally... Dawson.

That is why I keep bullying her and stuff, cause I do not know how to throughly express my feelings.

You tell her, you're dead, ya hear me, dead! At P.E, we played Dodgeball, and I hit Tilly, Amanda, Cassidy, but I could not hit Allyson. Man, that girl is slim.

Hey! I'm working on the next chapter, chapter 4: Sleepover. If you want to help, send the following information:

(Plot)

(Character You Want To Add In The Story)

(What Happens In The Next 4 Chapters)

(Your Idea)

Thanks for helping. I'm only accepting the first 10 people who reviews, so hurry!


	4. Chapter 4: Sleepover

**Chapter 4**

Ally's POV:

I am preparing for Cassidy's sleepover, it is now 4 p.m. I hope we can watch movies, and play truth or dare.

I brought my sunblock, my trusty book, my pillow, my blanket, my little hat, some lotion, dry snacks, and my homework.

I had a hair appointment at 4:30, and I could use some shampooing... Oh well.

So, as I was saying, I went to Cassidy's house at 4:40 tops, and I was shocked at the kind of cool people there were.

There was, Austin Moon, Amanda Bynes, Me (Allyson Dawson), Dallas West, Elliot (A/N: I do not know his last name), Cassidy Edwards, etc.

We sat down and we played Truth or Dare. "Cassidy, truth or dare?" Amanda asked. "Dare me." Cassidy retorted.

"I dare you to spend 5 minutes in heaven with... West boy." Amanda giggled. "Let's get this over with..." Cassidy sighed.

After 5 minutes, I knew that Cassidy was long gone. Dallas came out of the closet like nothing happened.

Cassidy, however, was out of it. I guess 5 minutes with Westie is very worth it.

"Tru-Dare" Cassidy glared at me.

Cassidy smirked, "I dare Dawson, in heaven, with Moon."

I was shocked, we both shouted, "WHAT?!" Cassidy smiled, "You heard me. In you go." I stepped into the room, I could hear giggles, laughs, and jokes.

He looked me in the eye, and suddenly, kissed me! I was shocked at first, but then, I got used to his, dare I say this, lips.

Austin's lips felt like, you could forget about your troubles, and you don't get that everyday.

Austin's POV:

My god, I'm doing it, I'm actually kissing Allyson Dawson! I've been dreaming about this, since, the second grade!

After 3 minutes, I pulled away, and I shushed Allyson for 2 minutes. I went outside like, nothing happened.

Dallas patted me on the back and Allyson was like, totally dazed. Later we played Spin The Bottle. Allyson spun the bottle and it landed on Elliot.

Allyson waited for 2 seconds before kissing Elliot. Both Elliot and Allyson was like, nothing happened. I bet Allyson is hiding it, ya know?

I spun the bottle and it landed on Tilly. I waited 5 seconds to hug her.

After a while, we went to the movies. I sat between Allyson and Cassidy, I accidentally fell asleep.

After the movie ended, it was already 11:30 p.m. So we went to Target and I bought blue Icee.

We were planning to pull an all-nighter, so we roamed the town.

Allyson was knocked out by having too much fun, that's right, there's something as "too much fun".

We came home at 5:20 a.m. I'm so tired. I'm going to bed, good night.

How was that? Don't worry, I'm still accepting more help, so stay calm. I love you guys for reading my story. I'm including Season 2 after I reach 24 chapters in Season 1, so no one worry. Each season has 24 chapters in them, and there are a total of 5 seasons. Thank you.


	5. Chapter 5: Park

**Chapter 5**

Austin's POV:

_I hugged Allyson, and she hugged me back. My stomach had little, tiny knots against it. I really liked her, why is this happening to me? Why? _

Phew! I was dreaming, so I had no intention of, you know, kissing her. I get my jacket and headed out the door for my Saturday morning.

My head pounded, what happened last night? Allyson texted me:

**Ally-gator :): Wht da hell did u do 2 me Moon?!**

**Moon: nothing :) but yeah.**

**Ally-gator :): good. Tht stays tht way.**

**Moon: meet me in the park l8r okay?**

**Ally-gator :): okay? I still want 2 no what u did to me last night ;) **

I jumped in my convertible, and drove to the park. I sat on a park bench with my headphones attached to me.

Don't worry, I'm not going to appear as the guy on The Call (A/N: that movie was so heart-clenching that I couldn't sleep at all last night).

I'm simply just going to kiss her and walk away, there, no harm done. In the meanwhile, I'm just going to tell you about myself.

I love nature, I enjoy anime (A/N: I absolutely love Fairy Tail. Does anybody else like Fairy Tail?).

I like music, especially pop. Oh, look, here she comes. "My, my. Doesn't someone look beautiful?" I can't believe I said that, OUT loud.

"Shut it, Moon," Allyson blushed.

"Now, what was it you wanted us to talk abo-" Her mouth was still open when I surprised her with a kiss.

Ally's POV:

I started my Saturday morning, hanging out with Tilly, at the spa. Tilly wanted me to dye my hair.

My highlights were amber honey and my hair was the same old brown. I texted Austin about last night.

He texted back saying that we'll meet in the park, I said okay. I helped my mom with her groceries, and headed out the door to meet Austin.

I saw Austin, and he complimented me. "My, my. Doesn't someone look beautiful?" He smiled.

"Shut it, Moon," I think I blushed, and I smiled.

"Now, what was it you wanted us to talk abo-" I think he kissed me. I'm just trying to hide my feelings for him, in other words, I'm tough to get.

Besides, I still have feelings for Dallas. I'm too good for both of them, not to put words in my mouth.

This has been going for 10 minutes, I should stop him. I slapped him on the cheek, hard.

"Ow!" Austin responded. "What was that for?!"

I spoke slowly in a 'Duh' tone, "For. Kissing. Me!"

I gave him a peck on the cheek that was slapped. "That's for slapping you," I gave him a puppy face with big puppy eyes, "I'm sowwy..."

Was that awesome or what? I'll make a deal.

If you give 10 reviews during the next 1 week, I'll answer all your questions and 2 updates per day.

If you give 15 reviews during the next 1 week, I'll update 4 times a week, plus answered questions.

If you give 20+ reviews during the next 1 week, I'll add an extra season into the storyline, plus updates and answered questions.

Deal? Good.

Have fun, bye.


	6. Chapter 6: Carnival

**Chapter 6 **

Hi. I'm excited for this chapter, but not in that way. Who's watching tonight the Disney channel marathon tonight? I am. Anyways, here's what you came here for.

Ally's POV:

My mom woke me up to spend some girl time with me.

She's been in Japan for almost 5 years now, I'm surprised that she didn't learn the language, yet.

"Can we spend quality time at the carnival, mom?" I asked my mom who was chomping down a hell of a cheese sandwich.

"Sure, do you want to bring some friends?" My mom asked. I nodded, and I took out my phone and started texting people.

Amanda Bynes, Tilly Thompson, Cassidy Edwards, Dallas West.

Hey. You guys should come to the carnival with my mom and I.

Send

I sent the text and Cassidy and Dallas's mothers quickly said okay. I'm waiting for Amanda and Tilly's response.

Tilly's mother responded that she'd have to be home by 9:30, otherwise, she'll be grounded.

Still no response from Amanda... She said maybe, if she finished her homework on time. I texted her back, saying that we'll wait for her.

My favorite shows are Spongebob Square Pants, Winnie The Pooh, George Lopez, etc (A/N: I love them all).

My mother and I get in the red car. Wait, I forgot something! I forgot to text Austin the invitation! I'm so stupid, turn this car around! Mom, no!

I text Austin in the car, asking if he wanted to go to the yearly carnival.

He responded, saying okay.

We got to the carnival at 8:25, my friends, all except Amanda, were waiting for me. I hugged them and headed to one of the rides.

My mom was waiting at the carnival bench, I was on a roller coaster with Cassidy, and Dallas.

I got dizzy after a long ride on the shark roller coaster. I really gotta work on my roller coaster technique.

See, when I was 6, my mom and dad took me and my 1st brother to Disney Land to play.

My parents wanted us to ride the tea cups (A/N: the spinning tea cups that I was really dizzy on, btw) to "savor" this family "moment".

When I met Spongebob Square Pants and Patrick Star, I kinda wet my pants (A/N: not a true story).

I was, outright embarrassed. Thank you for listening, it was special.

I walked out of the cart, and I entered the haunted house, moments later, with Austin. We have a love-hate relationship, ironic, huh?

Austin was holding my hand, the ENTIRE time.

The scary clown screamed at Austin. Austin peed his pants, I, on the other hand, wasn't scared at all.

I feel like Annabeth from Percy Jackson, except, I'm not a goddess. Lastly, we rode the merry-go-round with everyone.

Amanda (A/N: no relation to the Amanda Bynes) came in at the last minute.

We went our separate ways after 9, and Austin was the last one on the car.

He had nowhere to go, and I, being the nice person I am, offered him to stay overnight at my house.

"So here's your sleeping bag," I threw the sleeping bag, on the ground. "Do you need anything else?" I stood by the door side.

He motioned to his lips, and I freaked out, "No! Noooo! No! We cannot make out!" We ended up making out, he put his hand on the wall. Dang.

I lost to the male species, and, him. Anyways, he put his hand the wall, I ran my hand through his hair, moaned a little. Why am I doing this?

Stop! This is wrong, I'm going to get in trouble! Stop! Why is this happening to me?!

"Ally?" One of my twin sisters, Wendy, was shocked. I pulled out as soon as I heard her tiny, scared voice. "Wendy, this isn't what it looks like."

"I'm telling mom!" Wendy said. "No, Wendy, please don't!" I chased after her.

"Mom! I have something to tell you!" Wendy exclaimed.

How was that? You like my story so far? Will Wendy tell mom? Tell me in the reviews, I want to hear you.


	7. Chapter 7: Recollection

**Chapter 7**

Austin's POV:

Last night was great, except for Ally's little twin sister. Last night, what happened, was, non intentional. See, last night...

***FLASHBACK***

I saw her in her pajamas, and I couldn't help myself. "Here's your sleeping bag," I mouthed, 'Thank you'

She asked me if I needed anything else, I pointed to my lips.

She overreacted because I only wanted a glass of water, it was nothing personal. But no, my conscience wanted me to kiss Allyson.

She was a great kisser, and I think she moaned a little bit, I also think she ran her skinny little finger into my hair.

"Ally?" Wendy questioned. Ally tried to save herself but it was too late.

"Mom! I have something to tell you!" The little tattle taler shouted. "Ally kissed Austin!"

"Wendy, it's okay. Ally's almost 16, she can date anyone she wants." Ally's face was disappointed, "Mom," She scoffed.

"We're not dating. We're only frenemies." Penny was shocked, "Frenemies?" Ally ran back upstairs.

***FLASHBACK ENDED***

I have a giant crush on Ally now, the way she's been resisting me... Priceless!

Later, we went to the park, and we played with water balloons. The sunset was beautiful, too bad, school was tomorrow.

Oh, I almost forgot. I'm moving tomorrow, I'm disheartened. How am I going to break this to Allyson and all my friends?

I'm creating the next chapter tomorrow. In the meanwhile, I need you guys to tell me how Austin tells his friends, and Ally, that he's moving. Thanks.

Once again:

If you give 10 reviews during the next 1 week, I'll answer all your questions and 2 updates per day.

If you give 15 reviews during the next 1 week, I'll update 4 times a week, plus answered questions.

If you give 20+ reviews during the next 1 week, I'll add an extra season into the storyline, plus updates and answered questions.

Oh, and I apologize for the story, being so short and all.


	8. Chapter 8: New House

**Chapter 8**

Narrator's POV:

Austin went to school the next day to break the news to Allyson, whom he liked.

"Hey Ally, I have to tell you something," Austin told Ally, Ally's face confused. "Yeah, I'm moving. I'm so sorry, I didn't mean for this happen."

Ally looked full of hurt, a tear ran down her face, "You never mean for things to happen!" Her voice broke over the silence of her weeping.

"Look, Allyson, I-" Austin managed to say. "Save it, Moon." Ally sniffled, she walked away.

Austin sighed and muttered to himself, "Why do people do this?"

Ally's POV:

I can't believe he's moving, I will forget Austin Moon forever. Thank you, God. I must remain vigilant to my school work.

I have a math test, a history test, an English book report, and a babysitting job at today after 3:00, therefore, I shall focus on my work.

Oh no, my nail paint is rusty again. Never mind that, narrator, could you make the time 2:50 p.m.?

**Time skip: 2:50 p.m.**

Thank you, narrator. So, anyways, I went to my client's house at exactly 2:50 p.m.

They had 5 children named, (3) Katie McGougen, (2) Daniel McGougen, (8) Zoe McGougen, (15) Marie McGougen, and (12) Lucy McGougen.

Now, caring for 5 kids, isn't easy. I made Mac & Cheese for lunch, and Lasagna for dinner at 3:15, and served it (Lasagna) earlier.

I served it (Lasagna) earlier at 5:35 because the kids had a early curfew, like 7:30. We went to bed at exactly 7.

I don't know if Daniel's going to stay up all night in his room because he's a teenager, teenagers do that, ya know what I'm saying?

I heard the door bell, and opened the door. "Hi, are you here for- Oh, it's you." I looked up to his blonde hair and closed the door, gently.

Austin's foot stopped the door from closing. "Please, listen to me." I sighed, and went outside to Austin's side.

"How did you know I was here?" I asked. "I went to your house, mom said you were babysitting the McGougens tonight."

"I thought you had to move?" I asked, stroking my hair nervously. "We move at 10, it's not for another hour."

He had a guitar, why would he bring a guitar? "Anyways, I came here for this," He kissed me passionately on the lips.

"And this." He started strumming the guitar.

**"Same bed, but it feels just a little bit bigger now**

**Our song on the radio, but it don't sound the same**

**When our friends talk about you all it does is just tear me down**

**Cause my heart breaks a little when I hear your name**

**It all just sound like uh, uh, uh**

**Hmmm too young, too dumb to realize**

**That I should've bought you flowers and held your hand**

**Should've given you all my hours when I had the chance**

**Take you to every party cause all you wanted to do was dance**

**Now my baby is dancing, but she's dancing with another man.**

**Uh, My pride, my ego, my needs and my selfish ways**

**Caused a good strong woman like you to walk out my life**

**Now I'll never, never get to clean up the mess I made, ohh**

**And it haunts me every time I close my eyes**

**It all just sounds like uh, uh, uh, uh**

**Hmm, Too young, too dumb to realize**

**That I should have bought you flowers and held your hand**

**Should have given all my hours when I had the chance**

**Take you to every party cause all you wanted to do was dance**

**Now my baby is dancing, but she's dancing with another man.**

**Although it hurts I'll be the first to say that I was wrong**

**Oh, I know I'm probably much too late**

**To try and apologize for my mistakes**

**But I just want you to know**

**I hope he buys you flowers, I hope he holds yours hand**

**Give you all his hours, when he has the chance**

**Take you to every party cause I remember how much you loved to dance**

**Do all the things I should've done when I was your man**

**Do all the things I should've done when I was your man"**

"I'm so sorry that I'm leaving, but all things change, Allyson." Austin sadly explained, then he left, without a word.

Austin's POV:

I'm on my parents' car, driving to my new house. "Austin, are you sad that you're leaving Ally?" Danielle asked.

"A little bit. Why don't you sleep? We've still got a long way to go." I sighed, and looked out the window.

By the time we got to the new house, the time was about 1.

I'm so disappointed by the paint job though that my parents are going to modify the house.

My parents are rich which means they can modify any part of their house without any hassle. We moved to Minnesota, near Loni high school.

I moved into a double bed bedroom with an upgraded restroom, and my sister got a small room with a TV. Why does my sister get the good stuff?

My parents get the master bedroom, along with a baby crib... Wait a minute, is mom pregnant?! I need to go outside, and breathe a little.

I walked outside to the pond, and threw rocks to try to comprehend what happened.

My mom is pregnant?! How come they didn't even tell me about it? I turned around, and saw someone.

"Austin?"

Who do you think it is? An old friend, Ally, his ex? Tell me in the reviews.


	9. Chapter 9: Dinner and Babies!

**Chapter 9**

Austin's POV:

"Austin?" I couldn't believe my eyes, it was Alyssa, Alyssa Nichols, my ex-girlfriend! She had changed so much!

"Alyssa? Alyssa Nichols?" I surprisingly said. She had glasses, braces, and protective headgear back then.

Now, she's a total hottie. In retrospect, I should've taken more interest in on our relationship, I bet she's taken by now.

"So, do you have a boyfriend yet? I mean, it's totally cool if you don't. I'm just asking, ya know." I think I pulled it off. She stared at me confusedly.

"No, I'm still single. Still waiting for the perfect one, you know?" She shook her head.

It started to rain, and I asked her if she wanted to go in my house, for safety, of course.

She looked so pretty with the raindrops in her blonde hair, I could almost kiss her again. The way she laughs, it's... Cute.

My parents and sister was asleep already so, I made some cocoa for Alyssa and I. I turned on the TV and watched a movie with Alyssa.

The time was already 3:35 in the morning so, Alyssa had to go after the movie.

I laid on the couch, and started watching cartoons, during eating chocolate. I held my phone and recorded my face.

"Hey kids, um, so, today I wanna talk about... Crushes. So, you want to know how me and your mother got together,"

"Well, it all began with a crush. You see, when people like each other, they call it a crush," I smiled into the cam, it's for future reference anyways.

"When you call it a crush, you just don't go back, your old man here, speaks from experience. You might feel woozy, anxiety, disappointment, and many, many things."

**Time skip: 9 p.m.**

One future reference to show to the kids when older, done. I turned the phone off, and saw my mom. "Hey mom." She smiled at me and asked.

"What do you want for dinner, sweetie?" I snapped my fingers, "Can't we go out and eat?" I know my mom, and her cooking wasn't exactly the greatest.

I gave her the POC technique, (P- Plead, O- Only Take Yes For An Answer, C- Cry If All Else Fails) and she gave in quite nicely.

Nice knowing her, she was pregnant, and for that, NO SUSHI, WOMAN!

"Eh, Eh, Eh. No sushi." I stopped her from walking away.

Later we stopped for Italian food, and I got the lasagna with red hot sauce.

My dad had a important announcement to make, so, we stopped eating, to hear what he had to say.

"Ahem, I have something to say. As you know, mom has given life to the both of you. Mom, or mommy, as you know her,"

"Is pregnant with twins. You have to share rooms with them. Thank you for listening." He sat back down.

Oh my god, twins?!

I will update tomorrow. I will need help coming up with the babies' names:

(Boy and Girl)

(Boy and Boy)

(Girl and Girl)

Thank you.


	10. Chapter 10: Baby Birth

**Chapter 10**

I am Xiao-Xing (Not my real name) in the story, it's Chinese for morning star.

Ally's POV:

It has been a month since Austin moved, a coincidence? Not really.

I wonder what or who he met during the move, oh I almost forgot, I got a new Scottish Terrier last week. I named him, Lionel, Lionel Dawson.

He's cute, almost adorable.

Xiao-Xing's POV:

I'm the new girl to the high school, I wonder who I will meet as a friend. I'm really shy, I don't socialize a lot.

I am so excited that I'm going to school, tomorrow! I hate school, but I'm really excitable.

**Time skip: Tomorrow, 6:15 a.m.**

I wake up, yawn, grab my jacket, eat my cereal bowl, I change into black clothing, white boots too. I go to school at 7:30 a.m.

I have arrived at school, I check my new schedule, and go to my new locker.

I put my white backpack in my locker, as you know, I mention white, a lot. That's because I love white (A/N: I love white!).

I'm not much of a book reader but I love comic books. I have history class first period, let's go.

**Time skip: 8 a.m., Mr. Delegate's class**

I sit next to a short, but mean spirited girl. "Hi, I'm Xiao-Xing. How are you?" The girl responded, "I am Trish, Trish Del La Rosa. I'm good."

"The person you are sitting next to, is your partner for all group projects and/or assignments," Mr. Delegate's our home room teacher, I guess.

"So, now, the group project is to create a board online that states all of the vice presidents, and presidents of the U.S.A. I will grade, based on order."

Austin's POV:

**Time skip: 8:30 a.m., Saturday.**

My mom's tummy has gotten bigger and bigger. I made small talk with Ally over the phone lately, and it sounded like she was happy.

Is she hiding it? Mom's shouts in the bedroom had freaked me out, was she having the babies now?!

Oh my god, I'm witnessing the miracle, and the curse, of birth. Someone take her to the hospital! Dad! "Dad!" I yelled out the door.

Damn it, he's at work! I'm going to have to drive mom to the hospital, by myself.

**Time skip: 3:00 p.m.**

Ally's POV:

I'm at home, helping my (10) brother, Brian, impress some girl by subtly talking her up.

I heard my phone ring, and I answered it. It was Austin, why would he call?

"Hi, hi, hi. Yeah, my mom is having twins. I need you to come to Oakwood Hospital,"

"Sure. Wait, why?" I asked. "Just do it! NOW!" Austin shouted on the other side. I hung up the phone, and I grabbed my car keys.

Alyssa's POV:

I went to the hospital to see Austin and his mom, I brought a bouquet of flowers. I went to Austin's room, and slowly entered.

It was a baby boy, and a baby girl. I saw Austin, and I gave his mom the bouquet.

When I turned around, I accidentally fell on Austin, and his face was *this* close to mine.

"Austin? What's this?!" I quickly stood up, and straightened up. "Ally, this isn't what it looks like. This is Alyssa, my ex. What you saw-"

"Save it, Austin. I, I don't know what to tell you." She stuttered, and left.

Austin's POV:

What did I do now?! I turned on my phone-cam, and recorded my face, yet again.

"Hey kids, it's daddy," Alyssa stared at me like I was crazy. "What are you doing?"

"Uh, my future reference. Oh, kids, this is Alyssa Nichols, she used to be daddy's girlfriend," She waved 'Hi'.

"Today, the subject is work,"

"When you grow older, you'll go to school everyday. One day, you'll leave mommy, and daddy to live on your own, and when you do,"

"You'll have to find a job in the world, to sustain yourself. You'll be responsible and independent. Your grandma, which is my mommy or your mom's mommy,"

"Raised your daddy or your mommy the right way. Now, mommy and daddy will have to take care of you."

I turned off my cam and rushed out the door to find Ally.

Danielle's POV:

"Mom, can we name them Adam and Amanda?" I asked.

"Adam and Amanda... I like those names. Adam Moon and Amanda Moon."

They're cute, I love them already.


	11. Chapter 11: Change of Heart (CH)

**Chapter 11**

Xiao-Xing's POV:

_I just ran from my troubles, as they are, were, too troublesome. I ran into the room, as the girls chased me. I must find a way to fit in, NOW!_

I woke up, it was a nightmare. I should really stop drinking soda after midnight, it's... Nightmarish (A/N: I don't really drink soda often).

I had a cereal bar and I rushed to school. Today we had a pep talk in the gym, and I accidentally, fell into a boy's arms, I should say.

"Hi..." I say, looking into the boy's eyes. "Hey, I'm Zach."

Ally's POV:

I can't believe Austin, cheating on me, like nothing happened at that hospital. You saw that, right? I'm so furious with him that even texting my besties won't work.

My (8) brother, Aaron, practically barged in to my room without knocking and saw me crying. I threw a pillow at Aaron, and he shut the door.

I think Aaron told my parents because I heard talking downstairs.

My parents came upstairs to comfort me.

That's it, I'm kicking out the super popular lifestyle out of my life forever, no more hesitating, no more thinking, just doing.

I was dressed in all black and spikes. My makeup was no longer colorful, but black and white.

I wore a wig, I didn't want to dye my hair... Again. I got my cartilage pierced, my habit of chewing gum was back again.

I love being the opposite. My name was no longer Allyson Dawson, but Brenda Buchannan.

When I went to school, no one recognized me. I was officially blended in.

So, I went to the principal's office to enroll.

She looked at my forms, "Well, Ms. Buchannan, I'm going to say, you look safe enough. Welcome to high school." I scoffed and exited, "Whatever."

Austin's POV:

I ran to Ally's house, and her parents said that she wasn't there. She must be at school now, I ran to school.

I'm so freaking tired, I almost took a detour. When I got to school, I asked everyone, they all said she was either moving or was absent.

I bumped into a dark haired rebel girl and she shouted, "Hey watch it, blondie!" Funny how she has the same eyes like Ally.

"Ally?" I asked. She cringed, "I'm Brenda Buchannan. I don't know what you're talking about."

I rubbed my eyes, in disgrace of the hallucinations of Ally. I asked Brenda if she happened to know where Ally is.

"No no no. Get off me, you jerk! Or I'll put your head in my palm and twist it!"

I'm officially scared of that chick, but I got a soft spot. I'll give her a tour around town, before I leave, of course.

I invite her to the coffeehouse in the downtown area. "Mmm... Okay, but on one condition; this is so not a date,"

"If you kiss me, I swear I'll hunt you down and crack your skull all the way in. Are we clear?"

I squeaked, "Crystal... Now can you let go of my throat? I can't breathe..." She lets go of my neck, and began to proceed outside the door.

She really creeps me out (A/N: Austin does not know she is Ally so shush).

Nonetheless, I meet her tomorrow at the coffeehouse at precisely 5:45 p.m.

I saw her perfecting her makeup, and I went over to the clerk to order us 2 orders of exotic jasmine tea. It cost $5.70, but who cares right?

I brought it over to the table. She had waiting for me for the past 17 minutes.

She took the drink and drank it ferociously, then she looked up, "What are you looking at?"

I looked away, "Nothing, it's just, you look like a girl I know." She scoffed.

Ally's POV:

I'm pretending to be Brenda Buchannan, but it doesn't feel right. Brenda should get a boyfriend.

Oh my gosh, I'm a full-on bad girl now.

After I went to the coffeehouse, I went to the restroom, and went to the graveyard to mourn for my grandmother.

My grandma passed last Christmas (A/N: My grandma's still alive and I love her). I visit her grave when I have problems.

I still remember her taking care of my brother and I on New Year's Eve.

*FLASHBACK: 10 years ago, NYE*

We went shopping for clothing for my mom and dad. That time I was about 6 or 9, anyway, I can't remember.

That time, I found my strong passion for music. So, my grandma bought me a flute. I loved grammy.

I used to take long walks with her at the park, I still can remember the tears my eyes bled when I found out she passed.

"How about this, Ally? Your cute little outfit matches that pretty smile." I smiled again when I ran excitedly to the cash registrar.

*FLASHBACK OVER*

How was that? On a scale of 1-10, give me a review and a rating. I'm sorry, guys! I'm just so busy with school and I haven't had the time to update... Guess what? You guys won the extra season + updates + answered questions! From now on, I will do that. I'm doing season 1 and 2 but I'm not doing 3, 4, 5 or 6. I'm handing it to somebody else to properly handle the storyline and the someone, when finished with seasons 3 and 4, will hand the story to someone else and so forth. So, I will pick the first person that reviews that wants to do it, I will give the story responsibility to them and they will continue the story from there. :)

Bye for now! ;)


	12. Chapter 12: Pool and College!

**Chapter 12**

Austin's POV:

I've been hanging out with Brenda a lot lately. I need to go soon in a few hours, but I think I'll get over Allyson, and kiss Brenda before I leave.

I'm not a player, I'm just saying. I need a long-term and long-distance relationship. I'm sad that Allyson and I broke up, actually.

I will call Brenda up, right now. I'll tell her to meet me at the pool. "Hey, Brenda. Do you want to meet me later at the pool?"

Ally's POV:

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, whatever. I'll go, I just got to do something first. Yeah, okay, bye." I pursed my lips, I had told many lies.

I went there at 6:45 as ALLY. As soon as he saw me, he motioned me to go there, ASAP. I sat down next to him, and said, "Surprise!"

He said, "Ally, you're Brenda, right?" I blew, "What makes you say that?" Austin raised his hand to count the similarities we had.

"Let's see, you both have the same eyes. You have the same bone structure. You have the same athletic abilities."

I blushed, "Meh. At least I didn't CHEAT ON MY BOYFRIEND!"

"I'm disappointed, Ally, really disappointed. I thought you were much more than that. Guess not." Austin drooped his face, and left.

"Austin, wait." I grabbed his arm. "I wanted to tell you, just wanted to wait until the right time." Austin replied with a frown upon his face.

"Well, you got what you wanted." Austin fledged out of my reach, and he left, without a word.

My world just came crumbling down, like a cookie that just got bitten.

Next year, I'll be attending graduation and I'll be attending a college in Paris. So who needs a boyfriend, right?

Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you. I got a full scholarship to a community college in Paris, France.

I'm sad that I'm leaving my hometown. I love this place, and I'm afraid to lose it. I went home to pack my stuff.

I ran upstairs, not bothering to say hi to my parents. After all, I had to pack so much stuff.

I opened my scrapbook and looked at the pictures Austin and I took together. I ripped all the Austin parts out of it.

I looked at my room, it seemed pretty empty now. I still remember when I was five, when my dad redecorated this room for me.

*FLASHBACK: five years old.*

"Alright, let's go claim your room, Allyson."

I was so excited, I ran up the stairs screaming, "YAY!" I chose purple paint for the walls, my bedspread was blue, my floor tiles were pink.

I coordinated how long the shelves were going to be, and where they were to be.

"Now daddy, I want them behind the bed please. Thank you, daddy."

"You're welcome, princess. Anything else?" My dad asked.

I looked around the room, "Daddy, I need you to paint the words, 'Daddy's little girl' there. Thank you." I pointed on a wall.

I'll admit, I was a good child back then.

When my dad was done, I kissed him on the cheek, and he went downstairs.

*FLASHBACK End*

When I was done with the packing, I went outside to a grocery store because my mom needed groceries to maintain her 'healthy' side.

So, I went to the nearby grocery store and I bumped into a boy. We started talking about college, he was 17, the same age as moi.

He was going to an acting academy in Paris, so, basically, the same place that I was going to. He gave me his number, so we could keep in contact.

I loved guys with a sense of humor, and this was definitely the way to go. I guess the good girl is still in me. I just, didn't know how to bring her out.

When I was just a little girl, my mom always told me, 'There's always a good-hearted person in everyone.'

I guess that saying was true. I went home before 5 and I, basically, crashed down on my bed.


	13. Chapter 13: Girlfriend or Girl Friend?

**Chapter 13**

I am thinking about not stopping my story seasons and handing it out to people. Sorry. If you have any questions, don't hesitate to ask in the reviews. Remember; You have the answered questions.

Austin's POV:

I laid on my bed, replaying the scene that happened at the pool yesterday. Ally didn't even do anything wrong... Maybe I was too harsh.

I called Ally up, but she didn't answer, voicemail. "Hi, I'm Ally Dawson. If you are hearing this, then you're in my voicemail. I'll call back as soon as I can. Thanks!"

Then it beeped. I had really messed up with Ally.

Ally's POV:

I am texting Nathan, the boy who I met yesterday.

**AllyRox: Hi Nathan.**

**NathanHP: :P Brb.**

***5 minutes later***

**NathanHP: Back. So, I wanted to talk to you. I have the slightest feelings for you.**

**AllyRox: O.o Um... This is awkward... I like you as a friend, just not that way. I just got out of a nasty relationship, so...**

**NathanHP: I totally get that. Take your time. No hard feelings.**

**AllyRox: I'm sorry, Nathan, I'm sorry. If there was ever a time where we could get together, I'll call you up. Are u okay?**

**NathanHP: Yeah yeah. I'm okay, I swear.**

I knew that my phone rang, and I knew that it was Austin. I sent him to voicemail, hopefully he'll learn not to break the next heart he gets.

I rolled my eyes, I will not be abused by this jester. I texted Nathan, again.

**AllyRox: Hey Nathan, I made up my mind. Do you want to go to the movies tonight?**

**NathanHP: Sure, I'll pick you up at 6. **

**AllyRox: :D so siced.**

**NathanHP: me 2. See you tonight. :)**

Ally Dawson will not be a nerd again. My date came at 6:09, and I noticed it was raining. So I grabbed a umbrella, and I ran out the door.

We went to the movies, he put his arm around me. It ended at 9:15. We went to the cheapest restaurant, and I ordered mediocre food.

After we ate, I was offered a walk home. I said okay and we walked home in the rain. "Are you cold? Here." Nathan put his jacket around me.

I stepped onto the front step on my porch, and knocked on my door. "Nathan, I had a really fun time tonight,"

"Me too." I pursed my lips, "I hope we can go out again." He yawned, "I am really tired. Good night, Dawson." He kissed me on my cheek, and left.

My dad answered the door and I went inside. I posted the photos we took online.

Austin's POV:

I had got on the plane before dawn. I didn't want to miss school. I saw Allyson's photos online. Was she really over me?

I want to date someone else to try and make Allyson jealous. How about Alyssa? She's only one year younger than me. I'll think about it.

I went to sleep, and the next morning, I woke up. I went home and called Alyssa up.

"Yo, Alyssa! I've been thinking about it, and I've decided. Will you go out with me, again?"

Of course, I cheated on her so she probably wouldn't accept.

I heard nothing but silence over the phone for a couple of seconds. I was startled.

"Okay! I really liked you for a really long time. I know that because I was your girlfriend most of the time. I'll give you another chance,"

"Just don't kiss Elizabeth again." I loved her ever since the 3rd grade but since then, the spark had vanished. I wonder if she loves me too.

The next day, we met in school. I was given a new schedule because I was new to the school.

I had math first, history second, physical education next, my arts rotation (music) next, lunch, English next, spanish next, and biology.

So, I had a busy schedule. Btw, I tended to get Ds and Es on my schoolwork.

High school is hard.

I love this chapter, don't you? I'm creating an anime fanfiction. It's based on Fairy Tail. I'm a little disappointed about the reviews though because you guys posted 1 review since chapter 12. But I still love you guys!

Xxx,

Karenlol.


End file.
